


The Little Flower

by SongstressTinyTeacup



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Hades dotes on his wife, Hades is a soft worried husband, Morning Sickness, Persephone would like to feel better, Pre-Hadestown, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongstressTinyTeacup/pseuds/SongstressTinyTeacup





	The Little Flower

“What are you doing?” The deep, almost gruff voice of her husband startled Persephone, who dropped the glass she was holding and flinched as it shattered when it make contact with the floor.

The broken glass scattered around her feet, and danced delicately as it fell into it’s final positions, effectively trapping Persephone close to the counter.

“Gods! You scared the _life_ outta me, Hades! I just wanted a glass of water, the pitcher was empty.” Persephone smiled sheepishly, knowing damn well she’d been caught.

She wasn’t supposed to have been downstairs, but she’d ventured down anyway, tired of being cooped up, and one of their tall glasses had paid the price, now shattered on the floor.

Hades looked at her firmly before he bent down and started picking up the bigger shards of glass, holding out one palm to stop Persephone from even trying to help him when he saw her knees move in anticipation of doing so.

“Let me clean this up and we’ll get you back upstairs.” Hades stated softly, using his powers to liquify and group the smaller pieces into a glass sphere, which he pocketed before rising and offering his hand out to his wife.

“Hades, I’m going crazy up there. I need a different view for a while.” Persephone sighed, rubbing at her eyes despite only being awake for a few hours.

Hades pulled her close and scooped her into his arms, allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder before he started up the stairs and into the bedroom.

“You could have just sent me a message. You should have been _resting,_ Seph.” 

Persephone grimaced, the chiding tone Hades took made her feel a bit like a child. Of course, she understood his logic in the situation, but it drove her slightly up the wall.

Persephone never did like being confined to one place, not when she could go out and explore or just spend time with her husband who loved her more than anything the underworld could offer.

“I’m okay to be up and about. Mama says it’s natural to be sick sometimes, said it goes away before too long.” Persephone brushed a tendril of hair away from her face, most of it had been wrapped up out of it since the first time she’d been sick in the early morning hours.

The sickness has jolted her from a dead sleep, and she had struggled to contain all of her hair as she was ill, Hades only moments behind her was able to assist soon after, he had taken the wild curls and wrapped them up into one of Persephone’s head wraps she wore when she did some housework, or when she’d just washed it and wanted to let it dry of it’s own accord.

The not so distant memory made Persephone smile a little.

Hades had been a nervous wreck when Persephone had confessed her pregnancy to him, which she figured was allowed, given it was her first pregnancy since they’d married and they both wanted a baby more than anything.

A baby could solve the problem of Demeter’s arrangement, give her a grandchild to fawn over and push her love upon, which would mean Persephone wouldn’t have to spend half of her year up top.

“I just don’t want you to get dizzy and fall, lover. You ain’t been able to keep much down today that wasn’t water, and you swayed earlier when you stood up.” Hades murmured, depositing his beloved wife upon their bed and kneeling at her side, worry clear as day in his tone.

Persephone sighed, but nodded as she acknowledged his words as true. Everything Hades had brought her to eat that day had been expelled from her stomach not but moments later, and so Hades had tried to ensure that she stayed hydrated until he could find something she could keep down.

The lack of food did make her feel dizzy, but Hades had been in the kitchen so long that Persephone had grown curious as to what he was doing, and snuck downstairs to investigate for herself.

“I know, lover, but I missed you.” 

Hades cracked a smile at that, joy seeping through the worry for the first time since Persephone had been sick earlier in the day.

“The broth is almost done. Let me bring you some, and I’ll take a nap with you when you’re done eating. Does that sound good?” Hades inquired, gentle fingertips brushing over her cheek before she nodded and he kissed her, then made his way back downstairs.

Hades returned not five minutes later with a bowl of warm broth and a freshly-filled pitcher of water, which he placed on the bedside table before handing her the bowl.

The smell was enough to make Persephone’s stomach twist sharply, and she hoped like hell her face didn’t turn green and betray her.

Hades was a wonderful cook, but her stomach didn’t seem to take kindly to a lot of foods now that she was eating for more than just herself, and based on the recurring trips to the bathroom to expel her previous meals, that list might just be bigger than Zeus’ palace on Olympus.

Offering a small smile to her husband, Persephone raised a spoonful of broth to her lips and blew lightly over it to cool it before she took the spoon into her mouth.

The broth was excellent, flavorful and simple enough to avoid any sharp tastes that might make finishing the bowl problematic, creating a bigger smile on Persephone’s face as she felt the warm broth hit her stomach and stay there.

“Thank the gods.” Persephone heard Hades whisper under his breath, he had been watching intently for any signs that would make him whisk her into their bathroom for her to retch helplessly, but found none.

“Our baby seems to like it’s daddy’s cookin’ more than mine.” Persephone laughed softly, taking another spoonful, then another, continuing until the entire bowl was empty and drowsiness hit her dead on.

Hades took the bowl carefully from her hands and placed it on his bedside table before pushing himself under the blankets and holding her close.

Persephone hummed with happiness as Hades’ hands found her belly, not yet showing that she was expecting, settling her own hands atop his and curling into him, a breath of contentment escaping her lips.

“I told you that you needed rest.” Hades chuckled softly, pressing a kiss into the crown of her head before he lay his head against his pillow and they both started nodding off.

As she slipped closer to sleep, Persephone thought about how diligently Hades had been taking care of her, how diligently he’d take care of their baby, and that thought shot warmth into every part of her as she lay next to him.

Their hurried vows from the dirt floor of their wedding bed had not been lies, Hades had vowed to take care of her, and she had done the same to him. They’d promised between greedy kisses that they’d always be there to look after one another, to support them, to help them in times of trouble or fear, and so far, Hades and Persephone had been doing a great job.

It made the sharp tang of the pomegranate seeds, and the impact of their magic worth it.

Persephone only hoped that their baby would be worth the seemingly endless sickness she’d been experiencing, but felt certain that their child would be more than worth any strain on her body.

Then her stomach began to toss, and Persephone shot up to sitting and gulped, as if that would help her keep the food where it belonged, Hades quickly sitting up beside her and rubbing her back as she sucked in breaths of air, eyes squeezing shut in a silent prayer.

“It’s okay, love. It’s alright. Do you want to go in the bathroom, just in case?” Hades soothed, sensing her distress at the idea of being sick again.

Persephone stayed frozen for a moment, then relaxed as her stomach stopped it’s protest, breathing out a huff of trapped air as Hades wrapped her back in his arms.

“Well, it’s a small victory.” Hades smiled, making Persephone laugh quietly before resuming her original position.

Then the drowsiness hit her again, full force, and as she drifted off to sleep with Hades’ hands once more on her belly, she could hear him murmuring softly, almost impossible for her to hear.

“Be kinder to your mama, little one. She’s so excited about you, but I know she’d like to stop feeling so sick every day.” 

Hearing this, Persephone smiled as she finally nodded off, mind filled with dreams of their baby, of what their life would be after it was born, wrapped firmly in her husband’s embrace and safe.


End file.
